moracar_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Cannoth
Cannoth was a member of the Warriors Seven, who aided them in their journey to destroy Tsukuyomi. He was created from the soul of Renten, and was referred to by the Lorekeeper as a "Stormborn." Cannoth would guide the group on their quest, until his unfortunate demise at the hands of a terrible beast. Some time later Cannoth would come to be fused back into the soul of the resurrected Renten. Biography When the cleric Renten was killed, his body was quickly rushed by the Warriors Seven to the Lorekeeper. The god was unable to ressurect the cleric, as his powers had been greatly diminished by the mindflayer Ryxcks. The Lorekeeper instead removed the essence of Renten's soul, and bounded it to a new body. This creature was a monk who had faithfully served the Lorekeeper, and left his physical form behind to enter the astral plane. The essence of Renten entered the body, and the Lorekeeper struck it with his magical lightning. From this, Cannoth was born. Cannoth had retained the memories of both Renten and the previous body's owner, allowing him to meld the clerical and monk skills of both. The Lorekeeper instructed Cannoth that he was to guide the Warriors to destroy the Waykeeper, a job the cleric Renten had sworn to finish. Cannoth was glad to continue this quest, and set off with the group to complete their goals. When the goal eventually entered the black plane (the domain of the Waykeeper) Cannoth did everything in his power to attract the attention of the death god. This would nearly result in the entirety of the group being slaughtered, as the Waykeeper appeared before them and attempted to kill them. The Waykeeper's power was hundreds of times greater than Cannoth's, but the stormborn did not care. He drew his weapons and charged, only to be immediately yanked back to the grey plane by the rest of the Warriors Seven. Cannoth grew angry with his allies, but recognized that they were correct to realize they were no match for the god. Cannoth decided to train until the time would come again when he could face off with the Waykeeper. Along the journeys he shared with the Warriors Seven, one saw them delve into a dark and treacherous dungeon. Within was an agent of the Waykeeper, a demon owl known as the Dichromaci. When Cannoth recognized its evil nature, he and the brawler Aemiga set out to kill the creature. They fought a long battle against the demon, and the creature ultimately obliterated itself to take the stormborn and the brawler with it. When Cannoth died, his body shriveled into a small blue gem, which took the shape of a lightning bolt. When the cleric turned Lorekeeper Renten was resurrected, Cannoth was returned to him and the two would ultimately fuse. This allowed Renten to obtain not only the monk abilities from the acolyte, but the powers of lightning Cannoth had wielded so ferociously. When Renten ascended to godhood, he separated Cannoth from himself and placed him upon the earth. His intent was to usher forth a new race to the world, creatures capable of harnessing the wicked power of thunder and lightning. Cannoth would go on to foster this race, having many children during his travels. He would be the first of the newly anointed, "Stormborn."